Projeto Like a Brother My Ass
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: Fics feitas para a 3ª Edição do Projeto Like a Brother My Ass, com o intúito de trazer mais Puppylove para o mundo. - Sirius/Remus
1. O Indefinível e o Silêncio

**Ship:** Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

**Capa:** link no profile

**Beta:** Agata Ridlle

**Gênero:** Romance/General

**Observações:** Esta fic foi escrita para a 3ª fase do Projeto "Like a Brothers My Ass", da seção Sirius/Remus do fórum Seis Vassouras. A frase foi sugerida pela linda, fofa e meiga *aperta ela* Rebeca Dua; capa feita pela mesma e imagem sugerida pela Flor de Cactus; título sugerido pela meiga Elora. Com todo esse trabalho, saiu esta fic, e logo mais postarei uma outra aqui também, então espero que tenham ficado de seu gosto ;D

-x-x-

**O Indefinível e o Silêncio**

Por Mah Jeevas

* * *

"_Incomum eram os arrepios que percorriam seu corpo cada vez que algum desses toques inocentes acontecia. Incomum era temer e ao mesmo tempo ansiar por cada um deles."_

* * *

A amizade sempre fora algo de extrema importância para Remus. Por ser lobisomem e pelo preconceito existente entre os bruxos, Remus temia mais que sua condição fosse descoberta por qualquer um, do que ser sozinho.

Fora uma grande surpresa quando o seu _probleminha peludo_ não fez James, Sirius e Peter se arrependerem de ser seus amigos.

Remus gostava de James, de suas camaradagens, de suas atitudes impulsivas e do seu bom humor.

Peter era um amigo muito querido, por estar sempre ali quando precisasse. Ele era útil, principalmente para atender favores mínimos como assaltar a cozinha ou aprontar alguma.

O mais engraçado de tudo era que Remus não se sentia tão livre perto deles, como se sentia com Sirius. A companhia do moreno era muito apreciada por Remus. Inclusive ele até conquistara a sua admiração desde o primeiro momento.

Ter um amigo lobisomem não era problema para os três, mas ele conseguia ver o quão diferente Sirius agia consigo; seu parceiro de marotagens era James, e mesmo não gostando muito, era Peter quem seguia o moreno para cima e para baixo. Apesar de fazer tudo isso com ele, Sirius tinha seu jeito, de certa forma delicado, quando o assunto era Remus.

Sempre protetor, sempre carinhoso à sua maneira, e bem disposto a ir com Remus à biblioteca quando nem Peter nem James podiam ir também especialmente bem humorado. Desde o primeiro ano, os sorrisos de Sirius Black eram como brilhantes raios de sol para Remus – o que ficava um tanto piegas ao seu ver.

O jeito Sirius de demonstrar carinho era bem aceito por Remus, e era sempre bom ver que mesmo depois de voltar de uma detenção, Sirius ainda tinha disposição para falar, estudar ou brincar com ele.

Era comum Sirius tocá-lo bastante, para lhe passar força e conforto, ou até mesmo mostrar que ele estava ali para o que precisasse. Era comum esbarrar em Sirius às vezes, e senti-lo pegar em seu braço para se apoiar. Era comum Sirius tocar no seu ombro para chamar sua atenção para o que fosse que ele estivesse fazendo. Muito comum Sirius sussurrar alguns segredos ao pé do seu ouvido, e mais comum ainda lhe abraçar amigavelmente.

Sirius cantarolava em alto e bom som seu nome pelos corredores, com um sorriso no rosto todas as manhãs. Isso era muito comum para Remus.

Incomum foi quando o corpo de Sirius parecia muito perto do seu nas refeições, enquanto estavam sentados lado a lado, e onde o corpo dele tocava parecia deixar um rastro de fogo em sua pele.

Incomum era ele acidentalmente segurar sua mão na aula de poções, e continuar segurando-a até que Remus se desse conta de que era estranho dois caras de 15 anos estarem de mãos dadas.

Incomum eram os arrepios que percorriam seu corpo cada vez que algum desses toques inocentes acontecia. Incomum era temer e ao mesmo tempo ansiar por cada um deles.

Por que de repente Remus deu-se conta de que tudo aquilo que sentia era errado, _amigos não deveriam ficar excitados uns com os outros_.

E ele não conseguiu se impedir de sentir-se seguro quando Sirius envolveu sua cintura e quase partiu Snape ao meio por ter chamado Remus de "mestiço nojento".

Era errado aproveitar-se da inocência de Sirius em prol do seu desejo, e por mais que ele quisesse se afastar, ele não tinha forças para fazê-lo. Porque estar longe de Padfoot era como ficar sem sol, sem ter aquele sorriso luminoso que tirava-o da escuridão.

Quando Remus descobriu-se amando Padfoot, ele ficou em silêncio, deliciando-se com cada toque de Sirius, discretamente admirando-o de longe. Não queria estragar aquela amizade tão linda, e por isso amá-lo-ia em silêncio.

Seria melhor engolir seus sentimentos e não abusar daquilo que já lhe fora dado. Ter amigos como aqueles era maravilhoso, seria insuportável perdê-los. _Principalmente Sirius._

Remus sofreu em silêncio pelo amor, por achar errado poder se expressar.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A:** Até o próximo capítulo/fic.

Beijos e _REVIEW_, sim? =D


	2. Ventos Óbvios

**Capa:** link no profile**  
Beta:** Retty-Chan**  
Observações:**  
Frase por Julie, imagem por RebecaDua, título por SweetPepper e fic por mim. Esta fic é a continuação de _O Indefinível e o Silêncio_, sob o ponto de vista do Sirius; dedicada a todos que pediram uma continuação da fic do primeiro capítulo. :D

**Ventos Óbvios**

Por Mah Jeevas

_

* * *

"A verdade é que eu nunca encontrei nada que eu gostasse mais que mulheres, nada melhor do que sentir o corpo macio delas sobre mim... Mas amar, amar mesmo, eu só amei a ele."

* * *

_

O amor era a coisa mais complexa que existia, ao meu ponto de vista. Eu até esnobava, às vezes, quem deixava-se arrebatar por ele.

As coisas nunca pareceram tão complicadas pra mim enquanto era uma criança bruxa comum, que gostava até demais de deixar sua mãe de cabelos em pé pelos seus níveis altos de travessuras sem fim.

Eu podia conviver bem com minha mente imatura, rebelde e pura, tão infantil. Eu podia conviver bem com meus ataques de ciúmes em relação à Regulus, quando o via ganhar algo que eu ainda não tinha.

Pra mim, minha vida estava mais do que perfeita com aquilo tudo que acontecia ao meu redor. As complicações começaram, porém, quando eu já compreendia o que minha mãe tanto falava com as minhas tias.

Quando eu passei a contrariar a velha Sra. Walburga Black com seus idealismos sangue-puro.

E pra mim, tudo ficou demais quando ela começava com o papo "não chegue perto dos sangue-ruins", querendo controlar a minha vida. Mesmo que apenas com 10 anos, eu sabia que tinha vontades, e decidi que ninguém deveria mandar nelas. A partir daí, minha mãe começaria seus ataques histéricos.

Quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, senti meu estômago se embrulhar de ansiedade. Eu sorri, excitado com a minha admissão.

Quando entrei na locomotiva vermelha, parecia que meu rosto tinha se congelado num sorriso animado. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Ao encontrar James Potter, tudo se tornou pura e completamente divertido. Peter Pettigrew, à primeira vista era meio desanimado, mas depois de umas conversas, notei que ele era divertido.

Conhecê-los faria toda uma deliciosa e empolgante diferença na minha vida, e pra melhor, devo dizer. Mas nada, nenhum deles me fez ter um comichão na barriga como _ele_ fez.

Ao por os olhos em Remus John Lupin, um garoto não muito alto nem muito baixo, olheiras contornando os olhos, algumas cicatrizes, cabelos castanho-claro e olhos âmbar. Que olhos, eu pensei naquele momento.

Ele era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo fascinante. Por que ele podia ser calado e introspectivo, mas quando o cutuquei uma primeira vez, ele abriu o sorriso mais doce que eu já tinha visto. E eu talvez sentisse lá no fundo, que ao conhecer Remus, nada, absolutamente nada seria como antes.

Ele não era tão fácil de ler nos primeiros meses, depois que entramos em Gryffindor, como James e Peter eram. Mas ao passar dos anos, eu pude conhecer outras facetas do meu grande amigo maroto.

De muitas formas, Remus Lupin conseguia prender a minha atenção e me surpreender. Sendo ele lobisomem, ou um talentoso maquinador de traquinagens.

De qualquer modo, nada que Remus dizia conseguia me afastar dele. Nem os sermões chatos.

O engraçado era a sensação super-protetora que eu tive depois de saber sobre o "probleminha peludo" dele. Pra mim ver aquele rosto, que outrora estava semi-imaculado, com pequenas e grandes cicatrizes me fazia sentir isso. Depois da Lua Cheia meu amigo sempre parecia prestes a desfalecer, a qualquer minuto, a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar.

Éramos bons amigos, melhores amigos. James era meu parceiro de detenções, Peter nosso fiel escudeiro e Remus o garoto que não conseguia decidir se entrava na nossa ou não.

Eu notava também o quão carinhoso eu era com ele. Nada de anormal, claro que não era aquele carinho do tipo "quer comidinha na boquinha?". Claro que não. Eu era mais discreto, ou, talvez, eu acho, menos meloso que isso. O fato era que eu sentia falta de carinho também, e procurava um carinho que eu não tive, nele.

Fora gostoso segurar na sua mão numa aula de poções, era maravilhoso sentir o corpo quente dele tocar no meus às vezes. Eu gostava de tocar em Remus de um jeito diferente do qual eu tocava em James ou Peter. Era tão familiar, e ao mesmo tempo novas as sensações que meu corpo sentia ao tocar o dele.

Era de fato muito gostoso cantarolar o nome dele pelos corredores, e ver seu sorriso de satisfação em me ver como resposta.

Percebi também que de repente não era mais tão comum eu não tocar nele.

E quando meus hormônios finalmente ficaram à flor da pele, eu enxergava Moony de um jeito diferente. Ele parecia mais atraente pra mim.

Não foi fácil entender que o que eu sentia por ele era desejo. Muito menos conseguir assimilar que além de desejo, eu também o amava. Demorou muito para que eu compreendesse que eu amava.

Que amava, não uma garota, mas sim um rapaz, um rapaz assim como eu. E pra mim, e talvez só pra mim, aquilo não foi algo chocante.

Oh, certo. Foi chocante, mas não como para James no dia em que disse isso a ele. Mas ao menos ele se recuperou trinta minutos depois. Já eu, demorei cinco longos anos para descobrir que desejava Remus, e um ano inteiro pra compreender que não somente desejava, mas o amava realmente.

Eu sei que era amor, por que sempre que tocava nele, meu rosto esquentava, minhas mãos suavam e meu coração parecia pular uma batida a cada tímido gesto dele.

Claro que mesmo achando-o pecaminosamente delicioso, eu não avancei. Preferi, antes, desfrutar das garotas à minha volta.

Meu primeiro beijo foi excitante, e os outros que se seguiram foram melhores ainda. Eu conheci o sexo no sexto ano, e eu não conseguia achar uma sensação mais entorpecente que estar dentro de uma mulher, e principalmente arrancar a sanidade dela e deixá-la rouca.

As garotas com quem eu saía eram bonitas e delicadas, engraçadas até certo ponto, e interessantes também. Cada uma tinha uma beleza diferente, um papo diferente, um corpo diferente.

E eu adorava poder me afundar nelas e senti-las me envolvendo, quentes e perfeitas. Era bom fazê-las chegar ao ápice, deixá-las esgotadas e ficar satisfeito. A verdade é que eu nunca encontrei nada que eu gostasse mais que mulheres, nada melhor do que sentir o corpo macio delas sobre mim... Mas amar, _amar mesmo_, eu só amei a ele.

Eu adorava o relaxamento pós-orgasmo que o meu corpo de submetia. Mas eu sabia que mesmo tendo-as sobre mim, a única coisa que eu queria era gritar o nome dele. Deixar seu nome fluir pelos meus lábios naqueles momentos íntimos e de satisfação sexual, mas não podia, por isso mordia o mais forte de conseguia meus lábios para não falar aquele nome.

Eu sabia plenamente que apesar de gostar do corpo macio das garotas que transavam comigo, eu só conseguia ver semelhanças nelas, que me atraiam, por que me lembravam dele. Eu sabia desse detalhe: todas elas tinham o cabelo castanho, castanho claro, loiro escuro, cor de mel. Os olhos eram castanhos, escuros, claros, cor de mel.

Nunca eram meninas de cabelo preto. Nunca eram meninas de cabelos dourados.

Eram estudiosas, suas covinhas pareciam com as dele, suas vozes tinham quase o mesmo timbre que a dele. Delicadas, perfeccionistas, educadas ou até mesmo sacanas. Eram meninas que tinham a personalidade parecida com a dele.

Por que apesar de tudo, era só ele que inundava a minha mente quando estava ao lado delas. E sempre que eu chegava no salão comunal, eu tinha o prazer de vê-lo sentado numa poltrona, antes lendo, e sorrir pra mim e dizer: "Boa Noite, Padfoot. Tudo bem?"

Era sempre animador vê-lo ali, até as altas da noite, me esperar voltar das minhas saídas noturnas. Era mais satisfatório, até, que transar com aquelas garotas._  
_  
Porém, chegou um dia em que eu estava esgotado de sair à noite. Eu ainda estava ficando com uma menina naquela semana, mas não estava mais disposto a sair. Não quando Remus já pegava um livro grosso e se sentava na poltrona, preparando-se para passar horas lendo enquanto solenemente me esperava voltar.

E eu preferi ficar com ele, do que com elas. Era mais aconchegante, mais gostoso, relaxante.

Ele estranhou minha mudança repentina em minha rotina, e chegou até a perguntar:

- Não vai sair hoje, Sirius?

- Não, resolvi ficar com você aqui. Cansei de sair. – e sorri.

E ele entendeu, e não perguntou mais. Aceitou, sorrindo de volta e me chamou pra jogar Snap Explosivo.

Era bom passar horas com ele, jogando, conversando, tramando.

E Remus também passou a ir nos treinos de Quiddich, sempre sorrindo quando eu rebatia um balaço com perfeição e o mandava longe.

Aquele dia não foi diferente, ele estava lá, o time todo estava, o problema é que o tempo ruim também marcou presença. E mesmo chovendo, Remus estava nas arquibancadas, vendo nosso time treinar.

James tentava marcar pontos na defesa infalível do goleiro, quando eu vi um balaço vir na minha direção. Segurei firme no taco e acertei-o em cheio, mandando-o pra longe do campo.

O problema foi que Frank, um tanto desajeitado, tentou mandar o outro balaço pra longe também, pro outro lado, mas mandou na minha direção. Eu só tive tempo de ouvir Remus gritar alguma coisa e inclinar-me para trás.

Prendi a respiração quando a bola atingiu a ponta do cabo da minha vassoura, arrancando-o fora, quase também acertando minha virilha no processo. Com o impacto, perdi o equilíbrio e escorreguei para frente, largando a vassoura e o taco.

Gritei o quanto eu pude, vendo o chão vindo ao meu encontro, até que em um mínimo de segundo, quando estava quase perto do chão lamacento, Remus amorteceu minha queda com um feitiço, mas não impediu que eu caísse no meio da lama com um sonoro _splatch_.

Agora sim eu estava oficialmente virando um porco, só faltava o nariz, as orelhas e o rabinho.

Comecei a me erguer quando ouvi passos virem na minha direção e alguém se jogar de joelhos ao meu lado, despreocupado com a lama.

- SIRIUS! Sirius, você está bem? – eu reconheci a voz dele, e ele tentava gentilmente me limpar com a manga de sua blusa.

- 'Xou. – respondi de forma estranha e abafada.

Eu virei a cabeça para ele, e seu queixo tremeu. Não agüentando mais, Remus caiu na gargalhada. E tarde demais percebi estar com lama dentro do nariz e da boca.

- Eeew! He nodjo! – cuspi a lama no chão, e depois tentei tirar a lama do meu nariz com os dedos.

- Fora ter comido lama, quebrou alguma coisa, Sirius? – ele começou a me apalpar, procurando alguma fratura exposta. Eu bufei para a sua preocupação.

- Acho que estou inteiro, obrigado.

Ele pegou meu braço para me ajudar a levantar e assim que estiquei as pernas, senti uma dor insuportável no pé e ergui a perna esquerda enquanto fazia uma careta.

- Sirius, tudo bem?

- Tornozelo. Provavelmente eu torci.

Senti um toque no ombro, e virei o rosto para ver James.

- Padfoot, acho melhor você ir pro vestiário. Creio que com esse tornozelo aí você não vai conseguir continuar o treino.

- Oh, certo. – resmunguei, descontente. Realmente, eu tinha que cair da vassoura e torcer o maldito tornozelo, não é? Isso vai ajudar muito Gryffindor na próxima partida.

- Eu te ajudo a ir até o vestiário, Padfoot. – e lá foi ele, com a sua bondade extrema _mode on_. Remus servia de muleta pra mim, enquanto eu mancava até o vestiário.

Entrei e sentei pesadamente no banco que tinha lá, suspirando. Surpreso, vi Remus se abaixar e tirar os meus sapatos e meias, dobrando as barras da minha calça. Ele olhava atentamente meu pé e então tirou a varinha, murmurando um feitiço simples. Ataduras enrolaram-se firmemente à metade do meu pé e um pouco acima do tornozelo.

Ao menos agora eu podia pisar no chão sem que doesse tanto. Sorri agradecido a ele e ele retribuiu. Só então percebi que ele estava todo enlameado por ter servido de muleta.

Foi então que eu tive uma idéia muito interessante. Já que eu não iria mais participar e o pessoal tinha mais duas horas de treino, eu poderia aproveitar a companhia dele como eu bem queria, não podia? Sorri maliciosamente com aquilo.

- Que sorriso é esse, Sirius? – olhei para ele, seu rosto curioso analisando minha face.

- Ah, não é nada. Só estava... maquinando um plano para enlouquecer o Snape. – mostrei meus dentes ao sorrir mais largamente, e ele riu.

- Você nunca vai amadurecer, não é, Padfoot?

- Pra ficar um chato como você? Claro que não. Tenho certeza que é mais chato ainda passar um sermão, do que ouvir um.

- Só estava tentando transformar você numa pessoa melhor. – ele me deu um tapa no braço. – Ingrato. – e seu sorriso alargou.

- Você sabe que é impossível.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Vai tomar um banho, Sirius. Você parece um monstro de lama.

Levantei os braços ameaçadoramente, mostrando os dentes em um sorriso predatório.

- Graaaaaaaaaaw, eu sou um monstro!

Ele arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos no peito teatralmente, se abaixando e escapando da minha tentativa de agarrá-lo.

- Desculpe, mas eu não abraço monstros de lama. Agora vai, xô. – ele mandou, apontando para o box.

- Ta, ta. – manquei até o box, me despindo no caminho e deixando cair o uniforme sujo no chão.

Fechei a porta e liguei a ducha, sentindo a água quente tocar meu corpo, relaxando os músculos. Somente lá dentro eu tirei a cueca, pendurando-a na porta. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, molhando-os. Remus continuava lá, me esperando tomar banho.

- Remus? – perguntei numa voz monotonamente fingida.

- Sim, Padfoot?

- Não vai tomar banho? – peguei o sabonete e comecei a me ensaboar.

- Aqui? – perguntou, surpreso.

- É, você é aluno também, apesar de não ser do time de Quiddich. Vai logo, tira essas roupas sujas e vem tomar banho. – mordi os lábios, esperando que ele mordesse a isca.

- Hmm, certo. – ele hesitou, mas logo respondeu e comemorei silenciosamente dentro do box, sorrindo como o idiota que eu era. - Acho que não seria ruim tirar essa friagem e sujeira do corpo, não é?

_- Coom certezaa nãão seriiia. –_ cantarolei, vitorioso.

Eu jurava que se não desse para ver meus pés por debaixo da porta, estaria dançando debaixo do chuveiro.

Apurei os ouvidos, eliminando o barulho d'água, escutando Remus se despindo. Alguns minutos depois, ouvi os passos dele contra o piso e...

**ELE FOI NO BOX AO LADO!**

Fala sério, SIRIUS BLACK! IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO! Você esqueceu dos outros boxes, seu idiota! Burro, burro, burro!

Suspirei silenciosamente, estapeando minha própria testa. Mil vezes idiota!

- Sirius? – eu ouvi-o me chamar, e logo estranhei o fato dele não ter ligado a ducha.

- Quê?

- Não tem água aqui. – um minuto de silêncio, ele voltou a falar:

- Posso tomar banho ai?

Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Sorri maliciosamente, engolindo uma risada insana que lutava para sair.

- Claro. A água 'ta bem quentinha aqui.

Remus saiu do outro box, e dando as costas para a porta, eu consegui ouvi-lo abrir a minha e logo fechá-la, após ter entrado. Eu podia sentir seu olhar em mim, penetrante, e me virei para dar de cara com a pessoa que eu mais amava.

Ele estava com os cabelo úmidos, pescoço sujo e nu. Não que eu nunca tenha visto ele nu na minha vida, claro que já, mas não sob a mesma perspectiva maliciosa de hoje em dia.

Seu corpo era bonito, esguio, bem masculino, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado. As cicatrizes marcavam seu corpo, algumas cicatrizando, outras sendo cuidadas pela Madame Pomfrey. Alguns hematomas manchavam a pele branca e leitosa.

Eu sorri para ele, disfarçando a minha análise e dando um passo pro lado, deixando espaço para ele entrar debaixo do chuveiro. Enquanto ele se molhava, eu o admirava por trás, olhando suas nádegas redondas, quadril estreito e as pernas torneadas.

Levei as mãos às costas dele e senti seus músculos se enrijecerem com a surpresa inesperada. Comecei a ensaboar suas costas, meus dedos tocando cada cicatriz e ele ia pouco a pouco relaxando sob meu toque, enquanto eu fitava sua nuca.

Tive um vislumbre de seu rosto quando ele discretamente olhou para trás; ele estava corado. Sorri inocentemente, e quando ele virou a cabeça para frente, comecei a descer as mãos em direção a seu quadril e toquei as nádegas dele.

Ele ficou tenso novamente, mas não disse nada ou repeliu meu toque. Eu fiquei feliz por ele não ter feito nada, era excitante tocá-lo daquele jeito.

Comecei a subir as mãos, ensaboando o lado de seu corpo até os ombros, contornando cada cicatriz delicadamente. Quando dei por mim, estava duro só com aquilo e resolvi me aproximar.

Ele respirava rapidamente quando espalmei as mãos na parede, colando meu corpo ao dele, minha boca perto de sua orelha.

- S-Sirius...

- Não tente mentir pra mim, eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você, Remus. – cortei-o autoritário. Minha voz saiu rouca quando sussurrei no ouvido dele, logo depois. – Sei que você me ama, assim como eu amo você, Moony.

Levei minha mão até sua barriga, descendo-a até tocar seu umbigo, ouvindo-o suspirar. Senti os pêlos ralos roçarem meus dedos, descendo minha mão até tocar em seu membro rígido.

Ele queria. E eu não podia negar-lhe prazer, não é?

Comecei a movimentar minha mão lentamente, seus gemidos baixos chegando aos meus ouvidos como música. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no meu ombro enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

Era bom ter Remus Lupin nos meus braços, submisso. Aumentei a velocidade da minha mão, e seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e logo seu quadril remexia-se contra meu toque. Eu sorri contra seu pescoço e ele não demorou muito para gozar.

Amparei Remus quando ele ameaçou cair, e apertei seu corpo contra o meu, meu membro acomodado no meio de suas nádegas enquanto eu mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Padfoot... – ele gemeu, seus olhos se abrindo e me dando o prazer de ver suas pupilas dilatadas.

- Consegue se agüentar um pouco, Remus? – eu perguntou suavemente, e ele balança positivamente a cabeça.

Segurando a cintura dele, comecei a lamber e mordiscar sua nuca, distribuindo beijos e lambidas, seguindo a linha de sua coluna, até chegar às suas nádegas.

Ajoelhado daquele jeito, eu pude achar uma cicatriz grande ali, mas quase invisível. Beijei-a e, não resistindo, fiz o mesmo com cada nádega. Remus riu baixinho.

- Me senti um bebê agora.

Sorri e beijei a base de sua coluna, lambendo o local e descendo mais. Ouvi Remus tremer e ofegar com a surpresa, e logo depois veio mais uma seqüência de gemidos quando penetrei-o com a língua, sentindo seu gosto.

Ele abriu mais as pernas e empinou o quadril, espalmando as mãos na parede e gemendo sofregamente meu nome enquanto eu movimentava minha língua dentro dele. Minhas mãos desceram para suas coxas, apertando a carne macia e obtendo suspiros em meio aos gemidos.

Ele falava coisas desconexas em meio aos gemidos e eu levei as mãos ao seu quadril de novo, virando-o de frente. Chupei sua virilha, mordi e então de uma vez coloquei sua ereção na boca, as mãos dele parando nos meus cabelos, ditando o ritmo. Eu estava concentrado nos seus gemidos, e nada era mais delicioso do que ouvir meu nome sair dos lábios do meu Moony.

Nada se comparava a isso. Tirei as mãos dele do meu cabelo e passei a lamber seu membro, subindo para a barriga, da barriga para um mamilo e então voltei ao pescoço.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei e ele sorriu em resposta, articulando um "eu também" silencioso com a boca.

Prensei seu corpo na parede com o meu e passei as mãos pela parte de trás de suas coxas, levantando-o e, imediatamente ele enlaçou minha cintura com as pernas. Olhei profundamente dentro dos olhos âmbar e mordi seu lábio inferior com mais força do que deveria e senti o gosto metálico do sangue. Ele não reclamou por ter ferido seus lábios, ao contrário; tomou minha boca num novo fôlego, e com a ajuda da água, penetrei-o de uma vez.

Ele era quente, como eu sempre tinha imaginado que fosse, e era maravilhoso estar assim. Capturei sua boca em outro beijo, e ele correspondeu com volúpia. Após uns minutos, eu o senti morder meu lábio inferior e comecei a me movimentar.

Seus gemidos eram tudo que eu ouvia, seu calor era a única coisa que importava e o prazer que mandava espasmos pelo meu corpo todo era atordoante. Continuei me movimentando cada vez mais rápido, impelido pelas mãos nas minhas costas e as unhas que me arranhavam sem dó nem piedade, enquanto eu estocava mais rápido, mais fundo e mais forte.

Eu sabia que só gemia o nome dele, e que possivelmente eu pudesse estar gritando por causa de tamanho prazer que sentia, mas não estava nem ai se alguém nos ouvisse. Pra mim, era só Remus, _meu_ Remus que existia naquele momento.

Senti seu corpo tremer contra o meu, e ele se derramou entre nós dois, e poucas estocadas depois eu gozei, gemendo contra sua boca. Me ajoelhei, ofegante e extasiado, incapaz de me manter em pé e envolvi sua cintura com os braços, tentando normalizar minha respiração.

Tempo depois, após recuperar meu fôlego, resolvi abrir os olhos, deparando-me com os lindos olhos âmbar. Desencostei minha testa da dele e sorri.

- Gostou, Moony?

Ele sorriu para mim e lambeu meu lábio inferior, nossas línguas logo se movendo fora de nossas bocas. Nos beijamos por mais alguns minutos e eu me afastei para tomar fôlego.

- Claro que sim. E acredite, eu não esperava que você fosse fazer isso comigo. – ele finalmente respondeu, e mordeu levemente o lábio. – Mas eu ao menos esperava poder ter um contato um pouquinho mais íntimo com você.

- Ufa, ainda bem que eu decidi agir antes de você...

- Sirius... – ele me fitou com seriedade. - ...você disse aquilo tudo por que era verdade, ou por que só queria experimentar transar com um cara?

Eu o olhei também sério e eu precisava dizer aquilo tudo, antes que eu enlouquecesse ou desistisse.

- Eu disse por que era verdade; eu amo mesmo você Remus, e fui lerdo o bastante para perceber que não era amor fraternal.

- Como tem certeza de que me ama? – ele questionou novamente.

- Eu sei que te amo por que sempre que me envolvo com as outras garotas, eu só penso em você e em como seria perfeito te ter gemendo sob mim no lugar delas. – e esfreguei levemente a ponta do meu nariz contra o dele.

- Namora comigo, Pad? – era para ser eu a dizer isso, mas já que ele foi mais rápido...

- Claro.

Sorrimos suavemente, e nos abraçamos ainda intimamente ligados, com ele no meu colo. De repente a porta do box foi aberta e James entrou de costas, pelado, e fechou a porta.

Quando ele se virou, congelou de susto no lugar, os olhos arregalados olhando-nos daquele jeito.

- Ok, por que _eu_ tinha que ver vocês se pegando? Merlin, não podia ser o Frank?

Eu realmente não tinha o que falar, estava impossibilitado de pensar em alguma coisa para dizer à James. Remus parecia se encontrar na mesma situação que eu.

- Caras, não é legal você continuarem assim quando eu to aqui. Normalmente vocês teriam se movido pelo susto e se separado.

Nenhuma reação, James cruzou os braços.

- Ok, já estou começando a ficar de pau duro vendo vocês assim. – ele brincou, mas isso fez com que nós saíssemos do estado de estupor e nos movêssemos, ficando lado a lado em pé.

- Caras, nunca imaginei que eu tivesse que presenciar isso. Essa imagem nunca mais sairá da minha mente, serei um homem marcado pra vida inteira. – ele dramatizou, colocando as mãos nos olhos. – Terei sonhos eróticos com vocês pra toda vida.

- EW, JAMES! CHEGA! Já é vergonhoso o suficiente ter sido flagrado nessa situação.

- Sintam-se culpados, traumatizaram meu cérebro e queimaram minhas retinas. – ele riu e me socou. – Até que enfim se acertaram.

- Ahn, James, você sabia de alguma coisa? – Remus se pronunciou, e ele estava lindo com as bochechas coradas.

- Sirius se confessou pra mim, e desde então eu sei da queda dele por você, Moony, meu chapa. Agora por favor, só esse flagrante basta pra mim, quando forem fornicar no dormitório, botem feitiço do silêncio, sim?

- Certo.

- Ótimo, é bom vê-los felizes juntos, e que vocês se amem pra sempre, agora, dá licença que eu quero tomar banho. – e ele se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro. Alguém bateu na porta e eu revirei os olhos, enfadado e pronto para mandá-lo embora quando James se pronunciou.

- Estamos no meio de um _mènage a trois_, não enche! – James gritou e Remus sorriu marotamente.

- Oh James, como você é grosso. Hmmm, oh, oh! – ele gemeu sensualmente e olhou para mim

- Oh, Remus, você é tão apertado! - e entrando na brincadeira, eu gemi mais alto, me fazendo presente ali.

Uma caixinha azul caiu e ouvi um guincho e um grito:

- SEUS PERVERTIDOS INCESTUOSOS! – passos desesperados fizeram barulho e a porta do vestiário foi aberta num, conseguimos abrir a porta e ver quem era, antes que a pessoa se mandasse dali.

Começamos a rir sem parar, Peter saiu correndo e gritando histéricamente pelos corredores.

Olhei para Remus e sorri em meio as risadas, e peguei sua mão.

Tudo estava bem, eu percebi de imediato, e nada quebraria nossos momentos marotos. Selei os lábios de Remus e nós três tomamos banhos juntos, entre risos e piadas.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Cara, eu demorei pra fazer essa fic, mas enfim saiu, e com a ajuda da Retty, finalmente consegui terminá-la. Espero que o final tenha sido como vocês esperaram. ;D

Beijos e _REVIEWS_! \o/


	3. Luas e outras falhas de logística

**Capa:** link no profile**  
Beta:** Retty-Chan**  
Observações:**  
Frase por Tachel - sugerida por Dana Norram -, capa feita por Dana Norram, imagem por Flor de Cactus, título sugerido pela mesma e fic por mim. Esta é uma ficlet aleatória, que não tem nada a ver com as outras duas. Espero que gostem ;D

**LUAS  
e outras falhas de logística**

Por Mah Jeevas

_

* * *

"Remus considerava a biblioteca um lugar sagrado, Sirius sabia disso. Sirius costumava dizer que os livros eram seu refúgio silencioso e eram protegidos pelo grande dragão que era a Sra. Pince e por esse motivo, Remus deveria ficar grato quando ele o tirava de lá pra algum trote, afinal, ele deveria ser o príncipe que salvava a princesa do dragão - o que lhe rendia um tapa na nuca todas as vezes."__

* * *

_

Livros eram as coisas mais essenciais na vida de Remus. Solucionava suas duvidas e conseguia entretê-lo com curiosidades ou informações interessantes.

Remus considerava a biblioteca um lugar sagrado, Sirius sabia disso. Sirius costumava dizer que os livros eram seu refúgio silencioso e eram protegidos pelo grande dragão que era a Sra. Pince e por esse motivo, Remus deveria ficar grato quando ele o tirava de lá para algum trote, afinal, ele deveria ser o príncipe que salvava a princesa do dragão – o que lhe rendia um tapa na nuca todas as vezes.

Remus gostava das piadas de Sirius, mas algumas eram ou muito idiotas, ou sem-graça. Mas ele não podia negar que era difícil segurar um sorriso quando lembrava-se de que Sirius tivera nomeado-se príncipe e ele a sua princesa, e que isso significava que, depois do resgate, vinha o beijo e o Felizes para Sempre.

Naquele momento, ele mordeu o lábio inferior para esconder o sorriso bobo que teimava em brotar nos teus lábios. Remus suspirou sonhadoramente, e Sirius percebeu. E em toda sua esperteza, Sirius foi andando devagar, discretamente até Remus, ficando a frente dele.

Remus surpreso olhou para Sirius com os olhos arregalados, ainda mordendo o lábio, e simplesmente deixou-se levar quando Sirius selou-lhe docemente os lábios.

Mais tarde ele perguntaria por que daquilo, e Sirius apenas diria "Só estava testando se o meu beijo iria despertar você, princesa, já que você tava sonhando acordado."

E aquilo lhe rendeu outro tapa na nuca, mas ele não se importou, por que logo depois veio um beijo de brinde.

**Fim**


	4. Stand

**Capa:** link no profile**  
Beta:**** __****RebecaDua**__  
**Observações:**  
Como sempre, aqui estão os devidos créditos as gloriosas moças que participaram da 3ª Edição do LABMA: Imagem sugerida por Retty-Chan; Frase por Flor de Cactus; Título por Doomsday; Capa por Julie, fic por mim.  
O grande detalhe é que esta fic foi feita sob o ponto de vista do Sirius, depois de morto, como uma outra parte de _Perpétuo_ da RebecaDua, e o link para a fic e a autora está lá no meu profile, se quiserem lê-la. Beijos e espero que gostem X3

**STAND  
**Por Mah Jeevas

* * *

_"I have absolutely nothing for you but my love. Sorry about that."_

* * *

Sirius sentiu um frio intenso percorrer seu corpo, um vazio estranho instalando-se em sua alma.

Ele olhou para os lados, sem enxergar nada além de fumaça cinza. O infinito era acinzentado, tanto quanto seus olhos. Parecia que ele estava ali há dias, talvez até anos, quando tudo dissipou-se ao sentir que alguém precisava dele, em algum lugar.

Sirius precisava encontrar essa pessoa, por que ele não parava de ser chamado desesperadamente. Então aquele desejo de alcançar quem chamava o guiou para um infinito branco, não mais cinza, e encontrou-se novamente em Grimmauld Place, em frente a tapeçaria da família Black.

Olhou para seu corpo, e, compreendendo estranhamente rápido, aceitou era apenas contornos indefinidos, mas que ele conseguia enxergar. Um espírito, talvez. Já que, bem, ele lembrava-se de Bellatrix, Harry, um raio verde, a maldição, e então o frio, o cinza e o vazio.

Movimentos lhe chamaram a atenção, e ele viu Remus. Tão frágil, tão acabado, tão exausto. _Tão sozinho. _Ele estava enlouquecido, chorava e quebrava coisas. Gritava e descarregava sua raiva em qualquer coisa que estivesse à frente.

- Desgraçada! Filha da puta!

Sirius sabia quem Remus estava xingando e não o condenava, mas ficou surpreso por ele, _Remus_, estar falando palavrões. Ele quis rir, mas tudo o que saiu de seus lábios foram suspiros dolorosos e inexistentes, e tudo que queria fazer era abraçá-lo.

O homem da sua vida começou a socar o local onde Bella estava figurada, e Sirius sabia que era com força. Viu o sangue surgir e os estalos dos ossos de Remus. Ele quis gritar para que Remus parasse, mas seria em vão, por que era só um espírito e tudo o que falasse não seria escutado.

- Sirius... – Remus chamou baixinho, negando com a cabeça. Com aqueles murmúrios, Sirius aproximou-se do corpo de _seu_ Remus, tocando-o todo, um toque fantasma, e Remus estremeceu. – Sirius...

Então ele estava ajoelhado, sussurrando inconsolavelmente seu nome, e Sirius sentia-se inútil ali, pois não podeia fazer nada.

Quando não agüentou mais, Remus deixou-se cair no chão, e Sirius cobriu o corpo dele com o seu corpo transparente.

Sirius ficou presente o tempo todo, velando o sono de seu amor. O que mais lhe doía não era ter sido morto pela prima louca, e sim estarem agora tão distantes quanto antes, embora Sirius estivesse ao seu lado.

Estavam separados pela linha da vida e da morte, e Sirius só podia desejar que Remus encontrasse alguém para ajudar a superar.

Pela manhã a campainha soou e o quadro de sua mãe começou a gritar, como sempre. Remus acordou de imediato. Sirius afastou-se minimamente, vendo o lobisomem levantar, lavar o rosto e descer para atender.

Sirius foi atrás e, não com grande surpresa, viu que quem tocava a campainha era Tonks.

Ela esboçava um pequeno sorriso e Remus tentou retribuir, falhando.

- Olá, Tonks. – Remus a cumprimentou. Sirius olhou-a dos pés a cabeça, indiferente. – Entre.

Nymphadora obedeceu, e Sirius sabia pela aura dela que ela tentaria com afinco ganhar Remus. Odiou-a por aquilo, mas nada mais justo do que Remus seguir sua vida e ser feliz.

Sem ele.

-x.x.x-

Desde aquele dia, Sirius não saiu mais de perto de Remus, sendo agora como um anjo da guarda para o lobisomem. Todas as noites ele velava seu sono, e sempre que Tonks insistia num relacionamento com seu homem, Sirius sussurrava no ouvido dela para que não parasse de tentar.

Era doloroso ter de ver seu Moony hesitando em ser feliz, só por causa _dele._ Sirius decidira que Remus precisava ser feliz, e muito, mesmo que não fosse consigo.

Sirius até divertia-se em ver os foras que a cabeça de chiclete levava, amando Remus cada vez mais. Porém, ele continuava a sussurrar para que Dora não desistisse.

-x.x.x-

Sirius estava de pé, perto da janela do quarto de Remus e Tonks. Eles haviam se casado, e Remus parecia um pouco mais feliz.

Ele olhava Remus, que estava sentado na cama lendo um livro, como sempre fazia. Sirius sorriu e mordeu os lábios, vendo o quão Remus estava entretido no livro.

Nymphadora entrou no quarto vestindo um roupão de seda cor de rosa, que contrastava estranhamente com os cabelos cor de chiclete. Ela parou em frente ao toucador e começou a escovar os cabelos.

Remus parou de ler o livro para observar a mulher e então sorriu para ela. Sirius apertou os lábios, ainda não estava acostumado a ver seu Moony sorrindo daquele jeito para outra pessoa, que não para si.

Nymphadora olhou-o pelo espelho e sorriu de volta, lentamente desfazendo o laço do roupão e mostrando que por baixo, usava uma linda camisola cor de rosa, transparente e delicada. Ele observou Remus olhar suas curvas, e piscou lentamente a isso.

- Você é linda. – Remus disse à ela.

Sirius sentiu-se esvaziar por dentro àquele elogio, mas não deixou de sentir-se bem por vê-lo alegre. Nymphadora virou-se de frente a Remus com um grande sorriso e foi para a cama _deles._

Observou calado os dois fazerem amor, e a todo momento ele tinha vontade de debulhar-se em lágrimas. Remus ficava lindo quando chegava ao ápice, e Sirius apreciou vê-lo suado e satisfeito.

Ele ficou um tanto mal, pois sentiu-se esquecido. Nymphadora caiu no sono, encostada a Remus que estava debruçado na cama, as mãos entrelaçadas.

Remus olhou a foto que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira e foi a primeira vez que Sirius percebeu aquela foto, onde ele sorria e piscava marotamente. Ele aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se na beirada enquanto via o lupino estender um braço para contornar os lábios da sua foto.

Tonks remexeu-se durante o sono, resmungando.

Sirius chorou pela primeira vez depois de morto, ao lado de Remus, tocando aquela mão quente que já não podia sentir seu toque.

Aquela demonstração de amor lhe fez enxergar que, mesmo sem estar corporalmente presente, Remus ainda o amava. E seu amor inundou Sirius completamente, suprindo o vazio.

_- Não tenho absolutamente nada para você além do meu amor, Moony. Desculpe por isso._ - Ele sussurrou baixinho ao ouvido de Remus, colocando toda a sua dor e o seu amor naquelas palavras eternas que não podiam ser ouvidas.

Remus fechou os olhos e suspirou, sua mão ainda tocava a foto, alheio à declaração de amor dolorosa de Sirius.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A:** Talvez essa fic seja a ultima que eu faço para a 3ª edição o projeto, talvez não. Mas em todo caso, estaremos em breve discutindo a 4ª Edição, então não desanimem, pois logo terá mais fics de amor canino para vocês lerem, claro ;D

Beijos e Reviews! \o/


	5. Pretty Lies

**Nome do autor:** Mah Jeevas  
**Título:** Pretty Lies  
**Sinopse:** Nossas necessidades são poucas, mas nossos desejos são incontáveis.  
**Capa:** link no profile  
**Ship:** Sirius Black & Remus Lupin  
**Gênero:** Romance**  
Classificação**: M  
**Status:** Completa  
**Formato:** Oneshot  
**Observação:** Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Like a Brother My Ass 3ª Edição e IV Challenge de PWP, mestrado por Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen. _Tema escolhido: Paixão.  
Itens:  
9. Tapete  
13. Chocolate  
17. Música  
25. Marcas pelo corpo_

Imagem e Título por Jéssica Evans, frase e capa por Lui Potter, fic por mim. Espero que gostem dessa PWP!

**  
Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:** --

**Pretty Lies**  
Por Mah Jeevas

* * *

_"Nossas necessidades são poucas, mas nossos desejos são incontáveis."_**

* * *

**

Sirius caminhava descalço de um lado para outro sobre o piso branco e preto, distribuindo algumas velas pela sala de estar. A casa estava silenciosa, impecavelmente arrumada e limpa. As paredes de uma cor creme contrastavam com o tapete vermelho felpudo que estava no centro da sala, em frente à lareira acesa.

Ela aquecia o cômodo dando um aspecto acolhedor, bem diferente do frio que imperava no lado de fora. Ele acendeu uma ultima vela sobre a lareira, queimando o dedo no processo:

- _Filha da puta!_ - ele rosnou, colocando o dedo na boca com uma careta de dor.

Aproveitando estar perto da lareira, arrumou as fotografias que estavam no console. Havia fotos dos marotos, do Snuffles, de Remus sozinho e dos dois juntos.

Terminado de ajeitar as fotografias, subiu para o quarto e desceu rapidamente, com um embrulho fino e azul-claro em mãos. Aproveitou que estava passando sobre o tapete e ajeitou as duas almofadas grandes e fofas. Deixou o pacote na mesinha de cor tabaco entre os dois sofás brancos de veludo, opostos à lareira e colocou uma música lenta e suave.

Em meio à ansiedade, Sirius tropeçou nos próprios pés, tendo apenas tempo de apoiar-se no sofá e fingir que estava ali há horas esperando por Remus, e não que tinha acabado de arrumar as coisas naquele exato instante. Pois bem, o dito namorado de cabelos castanho-claros chegou, abraçando-se por causa do frio.

- Hey, Sirius. – Remus disse enquanto retirava o cachecol amarelo do pescoço.

- Oi, Moony. Boa-noite. – ele sorriu, as bochechas corando enquanto o namorado examinava a sala arrumada, com medo de que tivesse exagerado.

Remus olhou tudo atentamente, admirado pela arrumação da sala de estar. Os detalhes que lhe chamaram bastante atenção foram: o vaso de cristal com as rosas que tinha dado a Sirius quatro dias antes, um balde arredondado cheio de gelo com uma garrafa de champanhe dentro e duas taças ao lado, sobre a mesinha.

Ele tinha de admitir: Sirius estava conseguindo ser o mais romântico possível. Seus olhos âmbar voltaram-se para o moreno e viu-o com os lábios apertado, hesitante.

- Tudo está perfeito, Sirius. – ele soprou docemente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando Sirius fez o mesmo.

- Que bom que gostou. Juro que tentei fazer o melhor que pude...

- Sim, estou vendo. – e dizendo isso, Remus analisou Sirius dos pés a cabeça: ele estava descalço, com as calças jeans escuras que tinha lhe dado de presente em seu aniversário e uma camiseta pólo vermelha. Lindo como sempre.

Sirius olhou-o também: calça preta, camisa social branca, sapatos lustrados. Como sempre, _perfeito_.

Ambos foram de encontro um ao outro, trocando beijos e abraços. Então, Remus interrompeu o beijo, mostrando um pacotinho a Sirius, que o pegou imediatamente, abrindo com um grande sorriso.

- É bom porque, bem, você anda se atrasando para o trabalho ultimamente, e não quero que você seja despedido. Fora que você também já tinha pedido um há algum tempo, né? – Remus foi comentando enquanto Sirius sorria ainda mais e colocava o relógio no pulso. – Feliz aniversário de namoro, Pads.

Sirius agradeceu, foi até a mesinha e abriu a garrafa, enchendo as taças de champanhe e entregando uma ao outro. Remus sorriu bobamente, como só um apaixonado faria. Eles ficaram algum tempo apenas bebendo o champanhe, de mãos dadas, num silêncio confortável.

Quando Remus terminou sua segunda, Sirius colocou-a junto da sua sobre a mesinha. O moreno circundou a cintura de Remus com os braços e colou-o contra o seu corpo. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos. Remus inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, enlaçando o pescoço de Sirius com os braços, quase que possessivamente, e deu um beijo casto nos seus lábios.

Logo os dois estavam perdidos no embalo da música suave, seus quadris mexendo no ritmo, propositalmente esfregando-se e provocando. Remus entreabriu os lábios num convite silencioso quando Sirius inclinou-se para beijá-lo denovo, os lábios úmidos movendo-se junto ao seu, a língua quente tocando a sua, ambos sentindo o gosto do champanhe na boca do outro.

Remus foi conduzindo-o para trás e logo eles estavam em frente ao sofá. Empurrou-o com delicadeza para que Sirius se sentasse, quebrando o beijo e ofegando, buscando um pouco do fôlego perdido. Em seguida sentou-se de frente no colo do moreno, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e clamou por sua boca novamente com mais intensidade.

Sirius começou a deslizar as mãos por suas costas, quadris e finalmente nádegas, apertando com força e arrancando um gemido de Remus, que parou o beijo. O moreno começou a chupar e morder a pele sensível do pescoço do outro, deixando marcas avermelhadas, fazendo-o suspirar e gemer baixinho. Logo a calça preta, as meias e os sapatos de Remus foram descartados, deixando-o apenas com a camisa social que lhe cobria até metade do quadril e a boxer preta.

Sirius parou de acariciá-lo e pôs-se a observá-lo em toda sua beleza, deliciando-se com o rosto afogueado de Remus; ele ficava lindo corado e sem fôlego, o desejo estampado nas íris âmbar, as pupilas dilatadas.

Ele havia começado a massagear lentamente a coxa do outro quando notou algo que lhe cutucava o quadril. Tateou e pegou o objeto que o incomodava: o presente que iria dar a Remus.

- Ah. Hm, antes que eu me esqueça: aqui, seu presente. - e estendeu-lhe o embrulho.

- Oh, Padfoot.

Remus abriu o embrulho com cuidado, destampando a caixa azul-clara, que continha muitos bombons e um cartão escrito a mão por Sirius. Ele começo a ler, um sorriso enorme estampado na face.

_"Nossas necessidades são poucas, mas nossos desejos são incontáveis. E eu, mais que tudo, necessito e desejo você para sempre, Moony.  
Te amo muito,  
**Padfoot**"_

_  
_E bem no cantinho do cartão, tinha a marca de uma patinha que, obviamente, pertencia a Snuffles. Remus suspirou e olhou para o seu moreno, pegou um chocolate e abriu, mordendo-o lentamente.

- Vai, provoca, Sr. Moony. - o moreno disse, sua voz saindo rouca. - Depois você não vai agüentar a pressão.

- Será? - Remus ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, provocador.

- Enfim, não são só bombons que tem aí. Se procurar um pouquinho, vai achar outro presente. - e sorriu.

Remus rodou os olhos, desmontou Sirius e se levantou. Pegou-o pela gola da camiseta, puxando e jogando-o em cima das almofadas, no tapete. Ele ficou de frente ao moreno e começou a procurar dentro da caixinha, afastando os bombons até encontrar um fio dourado. Puxou-o para vê-lo melhor: era uma tornozeleira de ouro com um pingente de estrela e um rubi incrustado no centro. Ele arregalou os olhos para Sirius.

- Sirius, eu não... n-nã-não posso... - Sirius interrompeu-o.

- Sim, Moony, você pode. Você é meu namorado e é natural que eu te dê presentes assim. - seu sorriso alargou-se e ele estendeu a mão. - Aqui, me deixa colocar em você.

Remus ainda estava surpreso, mas entregou a tornozeleira para Sirius, que abriu o fecho e estendeu a palma novamente em sua direção.

- O quê?

- Me dá seu pé aqui.

Remus ergueu o pé esquerdo e colocou-o na mão de Sirius, que olhou para o pé branco e perfeito, as unhas bem cuidadas. Sabia que o namorado não era tão vaidoso, mas não fazia mal ficar bonito. Sirius apoiou o pé de Remus no peito e fechou a tornozeleira, pousando vários beijos no peito do pé e puxando-o para seu ombro, fazendo o outro cair de costas no chão, derrubando os bombons.

Sua boca subiu pela perna, plantando beijos onde alcançava. Quando chegou à parte interna da coxa, deu-lhe uma mordida, arrancando um gemido mais alto de Remus. O moreno afastou a camisa para cima, podendo ver melhor a boxer preta com um volume mais que notável. Olhou de relance para a face corada do outro, e então beijou a ereção coberta, ouvindo um suspiro.

Ele subiu pelo ventre magro, umbigo, barriga, peito, pescoço até tomar a boca de Remus novamente, deliciando-se com o sabor do chocolate. A camisa foi descartada enquanto Sirius subia os beijos pelo corpo, enterrando o rosto na curva do ombro de Remus. Sirius começou a morder e chupar o local, enquanto lutava para livrar-se das próprias roupas com a ajuda do outro, quase enlouquecendo com os toques quentes em sua pele. Ambos ficaram somente de boxers, esfregaram-se e acariciaram-se intensamente, os gemidos contidos em meio ao beijo.

Remus inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Sirius e mordendo com força seu lábio inferior, afastando-se logo em seguida para olhá-lo: os cabelos negros desgrenhados, os lábios inchados esboçando um lindo sorriso e o rosto corado. Remus então saiu de joelhos em direção da caixa de bombons, caída próxima ao rosto de Sirius, suas pernas lado a lado do pescoço do outro.

- _Que bela vista._ – o moreno disse e abaixou a boxer de Remus, que tentou tampar a ereção descoberta e por pouco não acertou Sirius com a caixa dos chocolates.

- Padfoot!

- Ah, qual é Remus! Sem essa de sentir vergonha!

Remus bufou e tirou as mãos da frente do seu membro, permitindo que o outro abaixasse completamente sua última peça de roupa. Colocou a caixa no tapete, bem em tempo de ser obrigado a deitar sobre Sirius enquanto o moreno lhe arrancava de uma vez a boxer. Remus riu com a ansiedade dele.

- Que bela vista... – o moreno repetiu, acariciando-o desde os joelhos até as nádegas.

- Para de dizer isso, Padfoot. – Remus repreendeu-o, mas relaxou o corpo ao sentir os toques de Sirius sobre sua pele.

O moreno então teve uma idéia. Pegou uns bombons da caixa, abriu-os e derramou o recheio líquido na coxa do outro, lambendo e aproveitando para morder a pele branca. Remus jogou a cabeça para trás, seus cabelos acariciando de leve o ventre de Sirius.

Sirius continuou a beijar e lamber o corpo de Remus, arrancando gemidos e palavras incoerentes. O moreno virou de lado, derrubando o outro no chão e continuou as carícias com a boca pelo corpo dele e logo os dois estavam abraçados, beijando-se apaixonadamente.

- Você é lindo, Moony.

Remus arrepiou-se com a voz rouca do outro e mordeu a ponta de seu dedo indicador, corando mais ainda. Sirius desceu o rosto, marcando seu pescoço com chupões e mordidas. Chegou ao mamilo, mordendo o botão rosado e lambendo em volta, fazendo-o arquear sob si. Sua língua desceu pelo peito até a ereção descoberta, sentindo uma mão enterrar-se em seu cabelo e puxar com força.

Ele começou a mover a cabeça, guiado pelos gemidos do outro e parou com a boca na glande, mordendo-a enquanto bombeava o membro do outro com a mão. Remus inconscientemente ergueu um pouco as pernas e Sirius desceu mais, penetrando-o com a língua sem aviso algum.

- SIRIUS! – gritou surpreso, mas extasiado com as sensações novas que aquilo provocava e deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, contorcendo-se de puro prazer.

Percebendo o quanto o outro relaxou, Sirius lubrificou mais o local e então ergueu-se, ajoelhando entre as pernas de Remus e penetrou-o com o dedo, arrancando um gemido surpreso.

- Relaxa, Moony. – falou com carinho e observou com adoração a face contorcida em dor de Remus, se acalmando aos poucos, e o viu morder os lábios levemente, abrindo os olhos e mirando-o com intensidade enquanto gemia de prazer.

Sirius se perdeu naqueles olhos tão lindos, dando conta que tinha aumentado a velocidade com que penetrava-o com os dedos apenas quando Remus murmurou que não ia agüentar por muito tempo. O moreno parou, fazendo o namorado rosnar gravemente.

Sirius sorriu e deitou sobre o outro, sendo abraçado no mesmo instante e tendo seu queixo mordido. Penetrou Remus num impulso só e o rapaz apertou-o, fazendo uma careta de dor. Sirius sussurrou palavras em seu ouvido, distraindo-o por um tempo enquanto movia-se devagar, até que o outro entreabriu a boca, as faces próximas, lambeu seu lábio inferior e gemeu suavemente.

Os dois corpos começaram a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo lento e suave da música, seus gemidos acompanhavam o som.

Remus envolveu a cintura de Sirius com a perna esquerda, esfregando a coxa do moreno com o pé direito, estimulando-o a se mexer um pouco mais rápido, acompanhado pelas mordidas que distribuía em seu pescoço e os arranhões em suas costas.

Para Sirius era impossível não corresponder a seu Moony, apreciando seus gemidos, seu abraço. Os carinhos que somente ele compreendia envolveram-no naquela paixão que lhe era oferecida, e ele o amou com intensidade e entrega.

Remus não conseguia parar de sussurrar que amava-o em meio aos gemidos e Sirius permitiu-se sussurrar-lhe obscenidades.

Sirius tocava-o mais profundamente a cada movimento, estimulando o membro do rapaz de olhos âmbar na mesma cadência de seus corpos. Remus gemia mais alto enquanto Sirius deliciava-se com seu prazer e com o do outro, apreciando os cabelos castanho-claros espalhados pela almofada, a face rosada e úmida pelo suor, os lábios vermelhos e convidativos, os olhos encantadores que lhe faziam movimentar-se com mais força.

Remus jogou a cabeça para trás, seu gemido rouco parecendo um uivo, e gozou. Sirius o seguiu logo depois. Ele escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Remus, aspirando seu cheiro misturado com o de sexo e não conseguiu se impedir de lamber aquele pedaço de pele, mordiscando em seguida.

Sirius rolou para o lado, saindo de dentro de Remus e escondeu novamente o rosto no pescoço do outro, sentindo sua pulsação.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, esperando que suas respirações se normalizassem, ouvindo uma música diferente ao fundo; suave e lenta, obviamente. Remus começou a acariciar os fios negros e úmidos, virando a face para o lado de Sirius, encostando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

Remus ronronou baixinho quando o outro começou a acariciar seu ventre. Virou-se de lado, ficando de frente a Sirius. Ouviu o namorado bufar por ter sido privado de ficar quieto no seu cantinho preferido – na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro. Ele riu e o abraçou, sendo retribuído, com seus rostos a centímetros de distância. Sirius suspirou.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Remus mais uma vez sentiu um arrepio subir por seu corpo por causa da voz rouca de Sirius.

- Sabia. – respondeu baixinho, esfregando a ponta do nariz na do outro.

Encararam-se profundamente, âmbar contra cinza. Prata contra ouro.

- Hey, você me ama, Moony?

- Claro que amo, Pads. Por que não amaria?

- Bem... é que, bem... – Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior, fez um biquinho e seus olhos começaram a vaguear pela sala.

Remus conhecia-o demais, sabia que Sirius queria dizer alguma coisa, mas estava nervoso.

- Vamos, respira fundo. – disse e o moreno obedeceu - Agora fale.

Sirius hesitou, mas acabou dizendo:

- Junta as escovas comigo? Quer dizer, se você quiser, claro, não vou te forçar a nada, porque, bem, eu pensei que já estivesse na hora e eu não consigo, você sabe, ficar muito tempo sem você e, é, você vive mais aqui em casa do que na su... – e Remus, entendendo o que Sirius queria, calou-o com um beijo terno. E Sirius compreendeu que aquilo era um sim.

**Fim  
**

* * *

**N/A: **Fic dedicada para RebecaDua, com muito amor.

OBS: A frase da fic anterior, eu tinha esquecido de traduzí-la para vocês, mas está ai a tradução dela:_  
Não tenho absolutamente nada para você além do meu amor, Moony. Desculpe por isso._

Foi mal pessoas. Beijões ;*

REVIEWS, sim? \o/


	6. Perpétuo

**Capa:** link no profile**  
****Observações:**_  
_Frase sugerida por Retty-Chan, Título sugerido por RebecaDua, imagem sugerida por Dana Norram, capa feita por Melody e fic de minha autoria. É a minha ultima fic pro Projeto Like a Brother My Ass! \o/

E não, essa fic não é uma continuação da Perpétuo da Rebeca, nem copiei o título. Apenas calhou de ter 3 capas com o mesmo título e eu tive um plot com uma delas.

**Perpétuo**  
Por Mah Jeevas

* * *

_"Você pode não acreditar nisto, mas há as pessoas que passam pela vida com muito pouca fricção de angústia. Eles se vestem bem, dormem bem. Eles estão contentes com a família deles, com a vida. Eles são imperturbáveis e freqüentemente se sentem muito bem. E quando eles morrem é uma morte fácil, normalmente durante o sono. Você pode não acreditar nisto mas tais pessoas existem, mas eu não sou nenhum deles. Oh não, eu não sou nenhum deles, eu não estou nem mesmo próximo para ser um deles, mas eles estão lá ...e eu estou aqui."_

* * *

Em meio à multidão de alunos, Sirius corria sem parar entre eles. Na semana anterior tivera feito a pior idiotice de sua vida e agora estava desesperado atrás de mais uma vítima das suas brincadeiras, uma pessoa a qual ele estimava muito.

Suado, ele viu Remus, frágil e pequeno entre os alunos. Ele andava lentamente pelo corredor, indo para sua aula dupla de Poções. Sirius também tinha Poções, mas não estava nem ai para a aula, ele mais é queria que Slughorn se danasse, seu foco era Remus naquele momento. Já sem fôlego, ele conseguiu chegar até o outro, andando ao lado dele.

- Remus! Me desculpe, Remus,_por favor_. – ele suplicou, sua voz repleta de agonia. – Eu sei que fiquei parecido com minha família ao fazer essa atrocidade com você...

Ele continuou a andar, apenas virou a cabeça para ver quem era que estava ao seu lado. Sirius analisou-o, sentindo-se quebrar por dentro. Remus estava com o semblante fechado e seus olhos castanhos delatavam toda sua dor pela traição. Ele ainda tinha os cortes profundos da lua cheia passada, onde não tendo conseguido matar Snape nem James, descontara em seu próprio corpo, rasgara-se em busca de sangue, do cheiro metálico. O Lobo queria ouvir o som da carne dilacerada e dos ossos se quebrando.

Ele estava com o pulso solto, o pescoço cortado, só não pegara na garganta e na veia por puro milagre, o tórax ferido; uma das pálpebras tinha um corte ainda por cicatrizar, um corte no lábio superior, anteriormente a perna direita estava quebrada, mas fora curada, a bochecha esquerda tinha um corte profundo, coberto por um curativo. Pulso, coxa esquerda, pescoço e tórax enfaixados.

Remus parecia mais frágil do que nunca, e ele tivera acabado de sair da enfermaria. Sirius apertou os lábios ante ao desastre que provocara e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-lo apaixonadamente, enquanto Remus se debatia em meio ao seus braços, finalmente parando quando Sirius voltou a falar.

- ...mas eu não sou nenhum deles, eu não estou nem mesmo próximo para ser um deles, eles estão lá ...e eu estou aqui. Moony, me perdoe!

- Você é um idiota Sirius! Um idiota! Um... grande idiota... – o final da frase não passou de um sussurro dolorido, seguido pelas lágrimas sentidas e os lábios amados pusados nos seus em um beijo casto. Ele sentiu que precisava perdoar Sirius, pois sabia que não conseguiria encontrar um pedaço da sua vida se Sirius não estivesse mais ao seu lado. Ambos se amavam e seu amor lhes permitia perdoar um ao outro.

Remus precisava de Sirius, tanto quanto Sirius precisava dele.

******Fim**

**

* * *

N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews muito amores de vocês, queridos leitores!  
Beijos a todos e, claro, quero muitas reviews nessa fic também! ;*


End file.
